


Home

by MoonlightRurouni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Homesickness, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRurouni/pseuds/MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Five times the Paladins felt homesick and one time when they didn’t…





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm an idiot and I didn't realize I saved this to my drafts instead of posting it oops 
> 
> This fic is part of a '10 Days until Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 2' creative work countdown I'm doing. If you want to see the rest of what I'm doing for the countdown, you can check it out on moonlightrurouni.tumblr.com/tagged/voltron_countdown 
> 
> As of right now: 9 days left!!!

                Thinking back on it, Lance wonders how the hell he thought that they’d just be missing _one_ day of school when Blue first jumped through that wormhole. Well. To be fair, Blue did somehow manage to travel to the outer edge of the solar system in seconds rather than months, but _regardless_ ….

                Lance should have known that getting home sooner rather than later wouldn’t exactly be the most likely scenario.

                Leaning forward, Lance narrows his eyes as he peeks into the bridge. Straightening once he confirms that he has the place to himself, Lance whistles jauntily as he slowly walks forward to the control panel. Pausing at the intimidating looking piece of equipment, Lance’s lower lips sticks out as his fingers hover over the controls for a few minutes.

                “So…how the hell did Coran work this sucker again?”  Lance murmurs to himself.

                Lightly tapping a few buttons experimentally, Lance yelps when the star map suddenly explodes outward, thousands of planets and stars twinkling at him. Gazing around with wonder, Lance’s shoulders slump as once again he’s hit with how ridiculously _vast_ the galaxy is.

                Hand slowly rising upward, Lance swipes through the map until his fingers hover over a one particular solar system. Biting his lip, Lance closes his eyes and he counts to three and suddenly he’s back on the beach and the sun is on his face and he can hear his little sister squealing happily as his cousin chases her in the surf and his mother roars with laughter at his father’s look of worry and Lance suddenly finds he can’t quite remember what his mother’s laugh sounds like.

                Slowly cracking open his eyes, Lance gazes at the glowing dot that is Earth and slowly steps away until he can slump down into one of the control chairs. Tilting his head upward, Lance stares up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

                “Cristo en una bicicleta…”


	2. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Coran, you wouldn’t happen to know where I could be able to find some paint and a paint brush?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 Days!!!

“Hey Coran, you wouldn’t happen to know where I could be able to find some paint and a paint brush?”

                Hunk steps through the doorway into the bridge as he gives Coran a sheepish smile. Stroking his mustache thoughtfully Coran turns away from the glowing console. “Well, I’m sure that there’s some sort of paint in one of the studies. Have you been? They’re in the upper east wing of the ship,” Coran says with a nod, “did you need directions?”

                Nodding thankfully, Hunk pulls out a notepad from his pant pocket, “Yeah, that’d be great.” he says. After writing all of Coran’s directions down, Hunk reads it over once before closes the notebook and pockets. “Thanks again Coran, I really appreciate it.” Hunk says, giving him a small wave.

                “It’s my pleasure.  Is the paint machine in the hangar not working?” Coran asks, turning back to the console to resume the work he had been doing before Hunk had shown up. Coran knows that Hunk and Pidge are constantly tinkering with all sorts of machinery. Perhaps that’s why Hunk is asking – and if that’s the case, Coran is no doubt going to need to fix it.

                “Uh, no, it’s fine. I was just wondering.”

                Blinking, Coran turns to look over at Hunk’s retreating back, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. However after a long moment, he simply shrugs and returns to his work from earlier.

                Meanwhile, Hunk makes a brief pit stop at his room before heading toward the study rooms. Before they had left Arus, Hunk had made sure that he took a second to collect a couple branches. He isn’t entirely sure how well he can work with them, but then again, they seem pretty close to trees from Earth.

                Hunk had always thought it was pretty cool; the fact that King Alfor had chosen Arus as the planet to hide the Castle of Lions. Was it a coincidence that he had chosen a planet with an atmosphere that was compatible to alteans and humans, or was it because Altea had an atmosphere similar to Earth’s? Or, should it be the other way around – that Earth has an atmosphere like Altea  - considering the fact that it seems like Altea is a much older planet than earth.

                Regardless, Hunk’s daydreaming comes to an abrupt halt as he reaches the study room. It takes a couple tries, but he finally enters a room that has the paints and brushes he had been looking for.

                After he collects everything that he needs, Hunk settles down at the desk that spans one of the walls of the room. Pulling out a small knife from tool belt pockets, Hunk takes a second to sharpen it before taking a piece of wood to work on.

                It’s a little bit hard since he doesn’t have the right tools and the wood turns out to be a lot denser than he had expected. However, Hunk has done this a thousand times with different materials and it’s easy to get back into the rhythm of it. After a few hours, Hunk finally has all of the pieces he needs along with a pretty large pile of wood shavings as well.

                Carefully setting the pieces aside into appropriate piles, Hunk cleans up whatever mess he’s left. However he does leave the paints out, albeit in a neat and organized row. He’ll probably duck out after dinner to finish up his work here.

                Once he’s sure that he’s got the study back into a relatively untouched state, Hunk shuts off the lights and closes the door behind him. Though, he does doubt that anything will happen to his work. There are only seven people living in the castle after all.

* * *

 

                Future Hunk is probably going to be pretty hungry and grumpy at him in a few hours. Against his better judgement, Hunk neglected to bring something to snack on back to the study where he’s been sat for several hours, sanding down each piece meticulously.

                Experimentally, Hunk assembles the pieces together before disassembling it. “Awesome.” He murmurs to himself before setting the pieces aside for a moment and moving to ready the paints.

                They’re kind of gooey and clumpy, but it just takes a little water and some vigorous shaking in order to get the paint back in usable condition. Taking six pieces, Hunk carefully paints one of the square faces with red, before setting it aside. He repeats the process with blue, orange, green, yellow and white before gently placing them in a row so that they can dry.

                Now all that’s left is to wait for all the pieces to dry so that he can assemble it.

                While Hunk waits he absentmindedly spins around in the chair he’s sitting on. It shouldn’t take too long for the pieces to dry after all. It’s just that…it’s been a while since he’s done any whittling. Life at the Garrison – and with Lance as a roommate – kept Hunk pretty busy, so it’s kinda nice to get back into it again. He’s gotten a lot better since he was first tried it out.

                Once the paint is dry Hunk finally gets to assemble his creation. When the final pieces are put in place, Hunk places the wooden Rubix cube on the desk and studies it thoughtfully. One of the pieces is slightly deformed, and the other one has a scratch on one of the faces. But otherwise, it’s a pretty solid build.  Regardless to what Future Hunk is going to think, he's glad that he finished it up in one sitting. 

                Throwing it up into the air and catching it with one hand, Hunk scrambles the colours for a few seconds. As he continues to walk back toward the main area of the castle where the others are, he manages to complete it several times. It too a little time at first, but the algorithm to solve it isn’t too hard to remember.

                “Hey Hunk, I haven’t seen you with one of those for a while.”

                Hunk laughs and tosses the Rubix cube at Lance, who catches it easily. Well, he fumbles it, but Lance actually doesn’t drop it. Holding it up, Lance turns it in his hand to take a closer look at it. As he does, Hunk watches as the cocky smile that’s constantly on his face fades slightly.

                “It feels like years since I last saw one.” Lance’s gaze lingers on the Rubix’s cube before tossing it back to Hunk. “Looks just like the one you’ve got in our dorm at the Garrison…”


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out how to work an alien combat simulation program? No problem. Figuring out how to work an alien kitchen…there’s a reason why Keith rarely offers to help Coran or Hunk in the kitchen besides grabbing something out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW O D A Y S UNTIL VOLTRON SEASON TWO

Figuring out how to work an alien combat simulation program? No problem. Figuring out how to work an alien kitchen…there’s a reason why Keith rarely offers to help Coran or Hunk in the kitchen besides grabbing something out of reach.

Keith leans back against the metal island, crossing his arms against his chest. Four plates, one bowl and a mildly damp cloth that he had just used to wipe down the countertop sit in front of him accusingly. They’ve been sitting there for almost five minutes. Keith is still undecided about whether using a knife to cut food directly on the countertop would damage it, or if Altean countertops are more scratch resistant than human countertops. He always had to use a cutting board back at his place.

Sighing, Keith straightens up and goes to rummage around the drawers, looking for cooking utensils that at least bear some semblance to the things he used at home. On the bright side, if he does end up using that knife, he probably won’t have to sharpen it first. Eventually, a bowl of food goo, different types of vegetable like things Coran had brought onto the ship, a slab of some sort of meat, a pan and what Keith _thinks_ is a chopping board – it’s rectangular and solid looking so close enough – join the utensils that he had assembled earlier. He probably should stop procrastinating.

It takes a second for Keith to figure out how to turn on the stove, and another second to realize that there aren’t sauce bottles lined up within arm’s reach.  Cussing to himself, Keith rummages around the nearest cupboards to see if there’s anything usable. There are some bottles…but god knows what’s inside of them. They smell okay though. Once the pan is hot enough, Keith tosses some of the smaller, leafier vegetables into the pan for a little while before transferring it to one of the plates he had set up earlier. He repeats the action with the meat and other vegetables, experimentally pouring whatever the hell is in the bottles.

In the end…well. The kitchen doesn’t smell like ass, and nothing is on fire, so at least he’s accomplished that much. Placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Keith returns to stand in front of the metal island. Leaning against it and crossing his arms Keith frowns at the bowl of food in front of him.

The colour’s wrong, and the texture is undoubtedly wrong, and the bowl is wrong, and it’s probably overcooked but…it looks  _vaguely_  like bibimbap? Sort of? Absentmindedly, Keith takes a spoon and stirs up the bowl. Leaning forward, he takes a hesitant bite...

Before promptly dumping the food into the trash. 

"Oh Keith! It's a surprise to see you here,"

Keith looks up as Coran enters the kitchen. The Altean pauses and sniffs the air, a puzzled look on his face. "Were you cooking? It doesn't smell like anything I've ever made." He muses, turning to give Keith an inquisitive look. 

Shrugging, Keith puts his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. Didn't work out though."

 


	4. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro pulls off his helmet and brushes his bangs away from his forehead. Turning to look up at Black who sits back into her neutral sitting position, Shiro swears he can see a curious glint in her eyes. “I’ll be right back.” He promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd be able to do it but somehow I managed to finish with 15 minutes to spare, this chapter is my ONE DAY LEFT UNTIL VOLTRON countdown creative work. Whee!!

_“I’ve been locked up by aliens for a year, this is nothing.”_

                Shiro pulls off his helmet and brushes his bangs away from his forehead. Turning to look up at Black who sits back into her neutral sitting position, Shiro swears he can see a curious glint in her eyes. “I’ll be right back.” He promises. As much as he’d like to head out right now, he’d prefer that he wasn’t as sweaty.

                “You look quite happy.”

                The corner of Shiro’s lips twitch upward as he walks up to Allura. The Altean princess beams back at him as the two of them walk side by side to the common area where the other Paladins are probably waiting. “We did manage to land Lance’s flying kick this time.” He chuckles.

There’s a soft hiss as the doors open and they enter the room where the others are waiting. Shiro meets their proud and eager expressions with a grin of his own. It appears their energy is palpable as Allura laughs when she sees all of their faces.

“You did well today Paladins,” Allura praises them, “I suppose we will break for now and resume after lunch?” She asks, turning to Shiro for input.

                At Shiro’s nod, the rest of the team dips, each of them exiting in a different direction. Surprisingly, Lance and Keith aren't at each other's throats. They've been quite...subdued lately. Even Hunk has been spending more time on his own rather than working with Pidge down in the Green Lion's hangar.“Allura, I’m actually planning to take Black out for a flight. If we don’t come back in time for lunch, you can feel free to eat without me. I’ll be fine.” Shiro says, placing a hand lightly on Allura’s shoulder as he turns to go to the showers.

                Allura tilts her head to the side slightly and blinks, “Are you sure? Is everything alright?” She asks, her gaze just a fraction more intense as it sweeps over his face.

                “Everything is fine, I just wanted to have some solo flight time.”

                “Alright…Be careful Shiro”

:-:-:-:-:

                “They’re a little like these trees. But much shorter and the petals are more round than pointed.”

                Shiro lies against the bridge of Black’s nose and stares up at the trees that tower above them. Black lies on her stomach, her legs tucked beneath her as petals slowly drift down towards them. Each one is roughly the size of Shiro’s palm. It took almost an hour of flight to find this alien forest, but now that they have, Shiro is in no rush to leave.

                At first when he had spotted it on his scopes, he wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to maneuver Black into a position close by, but even standing on all fours, his lion doesn’t entirely clear the tree tops. It’s so surreal. This place almost looks like the grove of Sakura trees he had played in as a child but…

                “The colour is a little wrong too,” Shiro muses, one hand gently stroking Black’s nose while the other reaches out to grab a petal that floats past him, “These are too close to the colour red. Cherry blossoms are a little more like the pink crescents on Allura’s cheekbones.”

                He never got around to asking what they were – Shiro didn’t want to be rude – but he was genuinely curious. Perhaps they have some significance? Or maybe they’re just beauty marks like what humans have…Maybe one day Shiro will be curious enough to ask.

Bringing the petal closer to his face, the faint whizzing of his prosthetic doesn’t distract him this time. “When we were back on Earth, the cave where we had Blue had drawings of her. Not just being inside of the cave, but actually roaming. Does that mean you’ve all been to Earth?” Shiro asks, glancing down at Black.

For a moment Shiro is silent, “…Do you remember what it was like? The smell of the air…the colour of the sky…the texture of the Earth…” He murmurs, his hands shaking slightly as he continues to stroke Black with his real hand.

Closing his eyes, Shiro grimaces. From beneath his hand, he feels a steady hum and slight warmth. “I know that Arus was a little like Earth, with grass and trees and water…” Shiro’s brow furrows as he feels his throat tighten.

“But I can’t see Earth anymore _Kuro_ …I can’t see it at all…”


	5. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pausing to glance at the clock that sits on the edge of the desk, Pidge blinks with surprise. No wonder neither Shiro nor Hunk have come to check up on her. It’s already past midnight.

Pidge stretches her arms upwards – she knows she should be a little more careful about her posture, but screw it – glaring sulkily at the screen in front of her. She doesn’t remember exactly how much time has passed, but she knows that it couldn’t have been that much time if Hunk or Shiro hadn’t come to nag her about eating. Pausing to glance at the clock that sits on the edge of the desk, Pidge blinks with surprise. No wonder neither Shiro nor Hunk have come to check up on her. It’s already past midnight.

                Pushing her glasses up, Pidge rubs at her eyes, closing and securing the Galran data files before she turns the console off. Usually she wouldn’t think twice about pulling an all-nighter, but based on the glint in Allura’s eyes when she talked about their next training exercise, Pidge figures that she’s going to need a couple hours of sleep. Glancing up at the Green Lion, Pidge yawns as a comforting purr washes over her. “Night girl…see you tomorrow.” She murmurs, wandering towards the hangar doors.

                As she makes her way back to her sleeping quarters, Pidge finds herself slowing down as she passes a massive wall of windows that look out into open space. Pausing, Pidge turns to the window, gazing at the stars that they see from their current position in the universe.

                She knows that it’s practically impossible for her to be able to see any of the constellations from Earth’s solar system – they’re light years away and in a completely different position – but at the same time, a part of Pidge hopes that the stars somehow happen to line up in way that coincidently looks familiar. Letting her gaze sweep across the cool glass, Pidge’s eyes linger on a set of three stars that kind of look like Orion’s belt if only the stars were a little closer together.

                Closing her eyes Pidge recites to herself softly. “The best way to find Orion is by looking for his belt. He was a great Greek hero and hunter, and was the son of Poseidon and Euryale.” Brows furrowing for a moment as she tries to remember the stories her mum used to tell her when she was little and they used to star gaze in the planetarium, Pidge hesitantly continues. “When he bragged that he could hunt all the wild animals of the earth, Gaia sent a scorpion to defeat him. Orion couldn’t win the battle against the scorpion, which is why even in the sky, Orion runs away from Scorpio…”

                Opening her eyes Pidge frowns. Part of her knows that she’s missing something from that myth. There was something else her mum used to say about that constellation…she can’t remember what though. Pidge does remember always asking about what the stars that made the constellations were made of and how long it would take to fly there, if the Garrison could ever send people to explore the extremely far reaches of space. Her mum used to give her an amused look and tell her to ask her dad. He was always more knowledgeable about the science side of things.

                Pidge wishes she could remember what else her mum said. She wishes that she had listened better.

                Forcing herself away from the window, Pidge continues walking down the hall and eventually she ends up inside her room. Not bothering to change out of her clothes, Pidge collapses onto her cot. Curling up in her blanket Pidge sighs and closes her eyes. It takes a while to fall asleep.  
  
                She’s always been wondering what her dad and Matt were doing. But now that she’s a Paladin, Pidge wonders how her mum is back on Earth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to finish this all during my Voltron countdown, but I did some other stuff instead ^^" If you want to see all my countdown to season two shenanigans, you can check it out at moonlightrurouni.tumblr.com/tagged/voltron_countdown
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! But now that I think about it I'm probably going to edit the previous chapters a bit. We shall see...
> 
> One more chapter to go!


End file.
